Galaxy Rising: Omega Ascension
by PseudoSim
Summary: When a stable power is on the doorstep of your advance forces, then sometimes certain actions become necessary to ensure that the cycle continues as planned.


**Thy muse dost thou be the ficklest of bitches at times. It may beith time for the treatment of the clubs and broken teeth again… but to hell with it, since I've got the inspiration I may as well resurrect this thing. Probably a bit rough though since I need to re-familiarize myself with 3rd person and its un-beta'd.**

* * *

Sahrabarik System

Omega

Afterlife

2075

Ω

Slowly, she drew air in through her nose, held it, then exhaled through barely parted lips. "I am at peace," she began, reciting the first line of the millennia old mantra of the Huntress. "I am in control-" Eyes snapping open, her lips contorted into a savage snarl and her hands flexed unconsciously as a surge coursed through her nervous system and the near quiet of her lounge was broken by the sound of a sharp _crunch_.

Both of the first two lines of the mantra were false. She was _not_ at peace, and she was _not_ in control… She'd been educated on that latter fact thoroughly enough over the last few minutes.

Exhaling, she turned her gaze down to the jagged sphere of broken plastics, warped metals and shattered glass floating between her hands in a field of rippling Biotic energy. And she most _certainly_ wasn't calm.

Releasing the Biotic field, the sphere of destroyed electronics fell to the floor with a clunk. "I had one simple rule," she muttered and reached to her side to grab one of the other data-pads and began sending out orders to her lieutenants. "Don't fuck with me, and don't fuck with Omega."

Slowly, _gently_ , setting aside the data-pad a few minutes later; she leaned back into her sofa and let her head roll back to stare into the darkness that hid the ceiling. "And this… this is what those shit flinging pyjaks do when I give them operational freedom…"

Sitting there for for a few minutes, she let her blood simmer while listening to the muffled sounds of the music filtering up from below. It helped a bit, listening to the muted house music and feeling the vibrations of the heavy base through her feet- it brought back memories when things were more straightforward. Harder, but still relatively straightforward.

At some point, she'd let her eyes slip close and began tap her fingers along with the rhythm when she felt a new set of reverberations through the floor. It was a heavy, but ponderously slow beat that gained strength with each passing second until it stopped. Opening her eyes she stared once more into the darkness above, "Eclipse… Bloodpack… Legion," she listed and narrowed her eyes as the calm she'd attained began to slip away, "and the ghosts of the galaxy, the Collectors."

Letting her head roll to the side, she looked hard at the suited, brown crested Krogan standing at the foot of her lounge. Patriarch.

"Well Old Man, what do you think of this grand mess?"

"Oh?" The old Krogan rumbled ponderously as he stomped up the steps and into the lounge proper; his voice tinged with amusement. "You're asking this humble old cripple what he thinks?"

"You call yourself my advisor don't you?" She retorted and leaned forward, her forearms resting on her knees as she narrowed her eyes and glared at the the previous Lord of Omega. It didn't do much but make his scaled maw shift into a sharp toothed smile, he knew they were humped but that didn't mean he wouldn't try and get whatever satisfaction he could out of the situation... It also probably wouldn't have hurt that he likely still held a _little_ resentment for not letting him die after she'd crushed one of his heart's. "So _advise._ "

"Heh," the old Krogan shook his head and began pacing, "you got careless, arrogant… you gave your, _Rule,_ more credit than it was worth." He shook his head again, "When it comes down to it, that _Rule_ doesn't have any more worth than a pile of pyjak shit."

He shrugged his shoulders as she narrowed her eyes, "Sure, it had weight to it, but not enough. With something like that the-" he shook his head and stopped his pacing to stare at her. "Let me put it this way, Acronian, the old Turian I replaced had a nearly _identical_ rule. I'm sure you know how that turned out for him."

Rising off her couch, she rolled her neck and walked the few steps to stand next to him, "Yes, and we both know full well what happened to your rule following that, so get to the point."

"Fine. For a youngster like you this may not seem like much but think on this. Omega has _never_ been held by a single ruler for more than a few centuries, at most, and do you know how most of them ruled?" He leaned close enough that I could smell the roasted Varren on his breath, "Through fear..." he nodded at her knowingly, "think on that."

And with that he turned and lumbered down the stairs, most likely heading to his private lounge to drink her liquor and wait for his death to come to him... Well fuck that, "Patriarch!" She called out, bring the old Krogan to a stop, "How would you like to be a Krogan again?"

The predatory smile on the Krogan's face as he looked over his shoulder brought forth memories harkening back to my days as one of his lieutenants. It gave her hope that she wasn't making a mistake. "What did you have in mind?"

Ω


End file.
